Cambiando la historia
by Alejandra-Whitlock98
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Yuuki, no es transformada y vive como una noble? ¿Si se llegara a enamorar de alguien inesperado y además no es Kaname… o sii¿A quien apostarian?Primera historia xD
1. Prologo

¿Que pasaría si Yuuki, no es transformada y vive como una noble? ¿Si se llegara a enamorar de alguien inesperado y además no es Kaname…Primera historia xD.

Me llamo Yuuki, tengo 16 años ojos marrones, de mediana estatura, mi cabello es largo y castaño oscuros. Soy adoptada mis padres se llaman Maria y Alonso Madwar no dejaron mi apellido de mis padres biológicos, ellos me contaron que eran muy buenas personas, de todos los modos posibles ellos fueron siempre mis padres. Ellos me dijeron desde pequeña que era diferente, pues somos vampiros nobles y por tal hay muchas responsabilidades y protocolos que seguir como la presentación en sociedad, el matrimonio y la descendencia.

El sol estaba en lo alto cerré la cortina y me fui a dormir, pero ahora estaba pensando en mi cama sobre mi presentación en sociedad.

Mamá estaba organizando todo y papá se dedicaba a adelantar su trabajo no quería que nadie lo interrumpiera. El matrimonio, por lo que me enseñaron es que el jefe de la familia debía prometerme, con alguien de nuestro mismo estatus o en muy raros casos con los puras sangres.

Mirando el reloj de la mesita de luz, eran todavía las 6:00, cerré mis ojos tratando de concilia el sueño en unas horas me iba a la academia Cross según ellos era una prestigiosa academia en la que alentaba la coexistencia con humanos.

Me levante temprano por que no conseguía siquiera, conciliar unos minutitos de sueño antes de que sonara el despertador, así que me fui a bañar.

Y que se supone que deba hacer ¿dormir? No puedo ¿por qué? Por que tengo un presentimiento raro, que siento como si va pasar algo, bueno o malo es difícil saberlo y estar cien por ciento segura. Al salir cambiada con un jeans, una blusa blanca y la toalla envuelta en el pelo, luche por desenredarme el pelo y atármela con un moño.

-Cariño baja a desayunar, te esperamos para que te dejemos en la academia, no te olvides de empacar lo necesario en las maletas las maletas.-dijo mi mamá.

-Si mamá, ya bajo.-le dije, buscando los zapatos con taco, a veces lo odiaba pero otra no-mamá sabes a diferencia de otras yo llevo lo básico.-Le dije mirándola ella llevaba un vestido lila, con un saco negro a juego con sus zapatos.

-Bueno, hija, yo solo decía.-se fue dejándome sola en la habitación, tome mi bolso, mi celular y las maletas; con dificultad baje pero lo logre dejando todo en la entrada.

-Hola papi-salude a mi padre que estaba en su traje negro y camisa blanca, su cabello castaño bien peinado, mi madre a su lado y yo al frente de ella.

-Hola hija ¿cómo has dormido?-dijo tomando su taza de café.

-Muy bien papá, bastante emocionada, por conocer la academia.-le respondí.

-Hija recuerda debes, ser una perfecta dama, ahí no es el mismo trato de el que te proporcionamos nosotros.-dijo mi mamá.

-No hay problema, mamá me comportaré, tal y cómo debe ser.-La conversación no paso a más, una vez que terminamos desayunar, nos subimos a la limosina y por la ventana vi como me alejaba de mi hogar.

* * *

**Espero de todo corazon les guste... espero dejen reviews muchas gracias x compartir!:)**


	2. Adorable y Salvaje

Conforme avanzaba la limosina me empecé a poner nerviosa, por que desde que tengo uso de razón tuve profesores que me enseñaban en la mansión, además de conocía pocos de mi edad como mi prima Rima y Aidou mi amigo. Luego fije la vista en mis padres estaban concentrados en sus libros, hasta que ambos me miraron fijo me sentí atrapada, como cuando había realizado una travesura no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hija?-pregunto papá. Yo temía tantas cosas y una de ellas era no encajar.

-Papá, yo… ¿En la academia Cross hay alguien a quien conozca?-Le pregunte.

-Si hija, por supuesto, tú prima Rima y creo que Hanabusa Aidou también-dijo mi madre antes que papá-¿Algo más mi niña?-pregunto mamá sonriéndome.

-No, creo que no, por ahora.-le respondí. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, al mismo tiempo suspiraron, me miraron y dejaron sus libros de lado.

-Hija no solo, te enviamos por que la academia que alienta la coexistencia con humanos, si no también por seguir a nuestro líder y futuro rey Kaname Kuran. Es por el, para que sepa que nuestra lealtad, permace siempre con los Kuran y con nadie más. Por favor Yuuki trata de comportarte lo más tolerable con él, hay muchas diferencias y no queremos que alguna actitud le resulte una falta de respeto.-dijo papá pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-A lo que se refiere tú padre, es que la forma en que lo debes tratar, especialmente y ser respetuosa al mismo tiempo cariñosa.-Dijo mi madre y yo me quede callada.

De pronto el auto se paro, los nervios me recorrieron por todo mi cuerpo. Mi padre bajo, aprovechando mire hacia afuera y me alegre cuando vi que no era la academia sino la empresa de papá; un profundo suspiro salió de mi. Vi a mi madre mirarme arqueando una de sus cejas y luego una pequeña risa se escapo de sus labios.

-Cariño, sabes cuando digo tratarlo de forma especial me refiero que tendrás que hacer lo que él te dice, complacerlo dándole tú sangre o lo que él requiera.-La mandíbula se me desencajo, mi madre diciendo que lo tenia que complacerlo no solo con mi sangre, si no que también debía hacerlo en la cama.

-¡Ni loca mamá! No quiero, ser la puta de Kuran Kaname, eso seria rebajarme a un nivel muy bajo y lo mínimo que obtendría seria mi sangre.-le dije furiosa.

-Querida no era necesario que te pongas así y menos que digas tales palabras que no te corresponde eres una señorita no un muchacho.-dijo mi madre muy calmadamente, trate de replicar pero la puerta se abrió, revelando a mi padre bastante apurado y nos miro a las dos sonriéndonos.

-Bueno ahora si nos dirigiremos a la academia Cross, hija quedad a unas 6 cuadras de aquí, te repasare las reglas son pocas y fáciles de acordar. No tienes que tomar sangre de los estudiantes, no usaras tus poderes frente a ellos, cuando desees salir debes pedir permiso al presidente de las clases en este caso a Kaname Kuran, debes respetar los horarios de clases y además no debes andar rondando cerca de los humanos de día.-dijo mi padre.

No usar mis, eso si que me molesto, mi poder de manejar los elementos. Fruncí mi ceño, pero por lo menos lo utilizaría, no enfrente de los humanos pero a mi seguía sin gustarme. Otra vez la limosina se paro, pero ya no era la empresa de papá si no la academia Cross, la puerta se abrió rápidamente mis padres se deslizaron y luego yo. Frente a nosotros se encontraban, una chica delgada, piel pálida, ojos marrones y el color del pelo rubio ceniza que me escrutaba con la mirada, luego claramente reconocí a Aidou, el tercero era de cuerpo musculoso su piel no es tan pálida como la del resto de vampiros su pelo es de un vivaracho color anaranjado y lo tenia ondulado y bastante rebelde sus ojos color ámbar profundo y es bastante alto, de hecho es igual de alto que el pura sangre Kaname Kuran de cuerpo delgado y esbelto, de tez pálida de una tonalidad acercándose al blanco de la nieve, su pelo de color castaño oscuro mas o menos corto llegándole hasta los hombros y ondulado , sus ojos son de color borgoña quien además me sonrió.

-Lord y lady Madwar es un gusto recibirlos aquí, auque hallan llegado un día antes es muy buenos volverlos a ver.-dijo el pura sangre. Mis padres y yo hicimos una reverencia, como muestra de respeto.

-Kaname Kuran agradezco el recibimiento, pero unos compromisos pendientes nos hizo venir antes de dejar a nuestra hija, ahora sin más confiamos en su seguridad.-dijo mi padre.

-Por supuesto lord Madwar.-dijo al tiempo que se estrecharon las manos y luego se fueron volviendo a entrar en la limosina y luego alejarse a lo lejos.

-Aidou ayuda a la señorita Madwar con sus maletas y guíala a su habitación-le dijo al vampiro rubio que asintió-señorita ¿me recordaría su nombre?-dijo con la misma sonrisa en sus labios.

-Yuuki líder Kuran.-respondí instantáneamente.

-Yuuki…llámame por mi nombre Kaname.-me dijo.

-Si, Kaname.-La chica que se encontraba al lado de él, me asesinaba con la mirada, el chico de al lado estaba tenso y Aidou que tenia la misma sonrisa de siempre.

-Espero encuentres de tú agrado la habitación, necesitaremos tú ayuda mañana, Kain te explicara todo en lo que podrás ayudar y nos veremos pronto para hablar.-dijo y nos inclinamos en signo de respeto, lo vi desapareciendo por el camino, centre mi mirada Kain que lindo, fui a abrazar a Aidou quien me levanto del piso dándome vueltas ambos reímos y luego me bajo.

-Aidou como te extrañe demasiado no tenia a mi hermano para molestarlo.-dándole un beso en la mejilla provocándole que se sonrojara.

-Yuuki lo mismo digo mi pequeña hermanita-rió, nos percatamos, de que no estábamos solos- el es Kain Akatsuki, mi primo-dijo la piel se me erizo - Ruka Souen.-dijo en lo que se podía definir como una perfecta aristócrata, pero está se fue con la cabeza en alto y sin mirar hacia nosotros.

–Hola-dijo Kain yo solo le sonreí y me correspondió, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara.

-Hola-le dije acercándome a Kain mirándolo detenidamente-el es alto, sus ojos color ámbar no parece tú primo Aidou.-le dije a mi amigo que entro con las maletas enojado y un Kain sonrojado. Pensé en lanzarme a Kain para aprovechar lo desprevenido al menos tratar de abrazarlo, pero me conforme depositando un beso en su mejilla y luego su aroma se hizo más fuerte a miel, lo que provoco que mis colmillos se alargaran. Me aleje inmediatamente cuando mi garganta, comenzó a quemarme, como si tuviera picante y apareció un Aidou sonriente de nuevo. Eso sirvió, para que tomara el control.

-Yuuki, nos veremos cuando termines de acomodarte, te espero en la sala y hablamos.-dijo esquivando mi mirada, casi se fue corriendo y Aidou arqueo sus cejas.

-Yuuki ven que te acompaño, a mostrarte tú habitación.-dijo.

-Uh bien, pero primero dime ¿por que Ruka me miro así y ni siquiera me saludo?- le pregunte en un susurro Aidou se llevo la mano a la cabeza.

-Eh…Ruka es así, esta enamorada de Kaname y…-Aidou susurro.

-Ah…con razón, esta demasiado celosa y Kaname no le da mucho la hora ¿Verdad?-le dije.

-Algo así-dijo sonriéndome- vamos no quiero, que se entere que te he dicho.-apurando el paso. La habitación quedaba en el segundo piso, era bastante espaciosa además de decorada, había una cama-Yuuki que le hiciste a Kain que casi se fue corriendo.-dijo Aidou acostándose en la cama, mientras yo habría mi maleta.

-Nada Hanabusa, yo lo único que hice es mostrar afecto, aunque debí hacer lo que dijo mamá y no debí mostrar sentimientos.-le dije sacando ropa de la maleta, Aidou se incorporo y levanto su mano que de seguro ya me iba a retar.

-Yuuki no digas eso, eres la única que me muestra afecto, además tú eres especial y lo que te diferencia de todos es que eres transparente. Además Kain es, un poco no se como decirlo, no esta acostumbrado a que le muestren sentimientos y te aseguro que se terminara acostumbrando dale una oportunidad ¿Si?-dijo sonriendo y yo suspire.

-Bien Aidou, lo haré siempre y cuando no levantes ese dedo para retarme otra vez.-le dije riendo y el me saco la lengua; yo me abalancé sobre la cama haciéndole cosquillas, se defendió y me tumbo poniéndome debajo de él.

-Ya…Aidou ya me harás llorar.-le dije.

-Ne, tú me tomaste desprevenido…-dijo riéndose, pero fuimos interrumpidos cuando sentimos un aura cerca nuestro, no la supe identificar pero hizo que Hanabusa se desapareciera de encima mío, me quede en shock en la puerta se encontraba nada más que Kaname Kuran con los ojos brillantes y sosteniendo a Aidou del cuello. Aunque su cara se notaba serenidad, su aura demostraba todo lo contrario, por mi parte me incorpore inmediatamente.

-¡Por favor Kaname suelte a Hanabusa!-le dije completamente alterada con lagrimas en los ojos, pronto alguien más se encontraba en la habitación, me gire para ver a Kain quien se quedo quieto en el lugar.-Kaname, por favor suelte a Aidou, por favor el no hizo nada malo.-le dije otra vez, él me miro unos instantes antes de soltar, a Aidou.

-Ka…Kaname yo, no fue mi intención, solo juga…bamos-dijo Aidou refregando su cuello, con miedo en su aura.

-Kaname, Hanabusa no hizo nada, yo comencé con todo…-dije transformando mi voz en un susurro. El paso una de sus manos por, sus cabellos tomando una gran cantidad de aire, me miro a mí y frunció las cejas.

-Hanabusa Aidou ven al despacho y Yuuki hablaremos más tarde.-dijo abandonando mi habitación. Me acerque a mi amigo.

-Lo, siento tanto, perdón.-le dije llorando, derrumbándome en el suelo, de rodillas y Aidou el solo negó con la cabeza parándose.

-Yuuki, yo lo siento, ahora voy al despacho y luego hablamos.-me dijo con una sonrisa que no llegaban a los ojos pero, el con tal de hacerme sentir bien y abandono la habitación. Cerca sentí unos brazos rodearme, mire hacia arriba era Kain, me aferre con fuerza escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello y él me abrazo un poco más fuerte.

-No llores por favor, me duele verte así Yuuki-dijo secándome las lágrimas, que rodaban por mi mejilla, con su mano y luego me sonrió. Me percate de lo cerca que estábamos, su aliento me rozaba provocando que se me erizara la piel, fue tan repentino y me encontré sus labios pegados a los míos, eran tan dulce, suave, pronto sentí su lengua recorriendo cada centímetro de la boca y que se hizo profundo. Sus manos viajaron desde mis hombros hasta mi cintura, yo en cambio aferre su pelo con ambas manos y mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho sin mencionar que la falta de aire nos hizo separarnos. Mi estomago parecía estar, llenos de mariposa, que me producían un cosquilleo y la humedad en mi zona intima.

Nuestras respiraciones, eran entrecortadas sentí que algo se apretaba contra mi muslo baje la mirada, estaba a horcada sobre Kain y me sonroje al ver su "problema". Paso su mano por mi mejilla, por sus labios se desplegó una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos, me acerco a él y puso su mentón en mi cabeza. Y yo baje de vuelta mis manos abrazando su rostro, escuchaba en su pecho el rápido latido de su corazón, hasta que se fue acompasando.

- Yuuki, eres adorable, yo en cambio soy un salvaje.-dijo Kain.¿Que pasaría si Yuuki, no es transformada y vive como una noble? ¿Si se llegara a enamorar de alguien inesperado y además no es Kaname…Primera historia xD.

* * *

**Espero de todo corazon les guste... espero dejen reviews muchas gracias x compartir!:)Pasando un lindo cumpleaños!  
**

**Agradesco a cisachan, po el comentario realmente, me pregunte si habia fics con Aidou por que no de Kain? y agradecer a todas las personas que leen.  
**

**Me despido y x fa dejen reviews x que eso nos hace escritoras...;)  
**


	3. Ilución y Sentimiento

**(Y.Y) Perdón por ausentarme...(T.T) Me siento terrible, pero lo importante es que he tenido un tiempo bastante, atareado estudiando por ahora voy aprobada en todas todavia falta algunos resultados :B y mi salud respuesta positiva. (:))**

**Volviendo a mi cuenta he visto algo...que me hizo muy feliz por las/os( por sea caso sean chicos)es que visitan desde Argentina, Aaustralia, Austria,Spain(España),Peru, Bolivia,Mexico,Chile,Canada,United States. Estoy muy agradecida que lo visiten...  
**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Matsuri Hino  
**

**Sin más preparadas, listas ¡LEAN!  
**

* * *

Ya había pasado bastante desde, que había visto a su hermanita, pero ya estaba más crecida de lo que recordaba y además se parecía tanto a Juuri.

Luego de que pura sangre hablara con el director, sobre el manejo de los nuevos alumnos de clase nocturna, en su mayoría jóvenes que trataban de acostumbrarse a las tabletas. Llegando Kaname, sintió un aura aumentando considerablemente alguien estaba usando sus poderes, escucho un grito su corazón se acelero al darse cuenta, que provenía de la habitación de su hermana. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, impulsado por el miedo, de que le pasara algo.

Su corazón, se acelero al ver a Yuuki tendida en el suelo cubierta de lágrimas, Kain se acercaba a levantarla pero se detuvo, Aidou trataba de atraer la atención de Ruka que se encontraba tan concentrada dañando de algún modo a Yuuki . La rabia le invadió, haciendo que su aura oscura invadiese todo el cuarto, solo en ese momento la noble se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, guiada por sus impulsos al ver que su "Kaname" le tomo más confianza a "Yuuki" en lo que ella, había tratado por mucho tiempo lograrlo, bajo la mirada al suelo totalmente avergonzada.

-¿Qué le hiciste Ruka?-le dijo Kaname acercándome a levantar a su hermana, con el mayor cuidado la deposito en la cama, limpiando las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Se dio vuelta y la noble mantenía su cabeza mirando al piso-¡CONTESTA! ¿QUE LE HICISTE?-dijo el sangre pura invadido por la furia.

-Kaname…no fue mi intención.-dijo apenas la noble. Kain y Aidou solo escuchaban pues no podían hacer nada para contradecir aun pura sangre.

-Has perdido ese derecho, yo para ti soy como para cualquier noble, ¡soy el líder Kuran!- dijo en un tono frío. Ruka no hizo más que cerrar los ojos fuertemente, esperando que solo fuera un maldito sueño del que no podía despertar.-Te castigare por dañarla o mejor…en cuanto ella se despierte lo decidirá ahora retírate antes de que me olvide que eres una dama.-en cuanto termino de hablar, la noble salio con un gran dolor en el pecho y una gran vergüenza a su habitación deseando que jamás hubiera perdido la confianza de su "Kaname".

Encuanto Kaname les dijo, que se retiraran, ninguno de los dos nobles dijo nada solo fueron cada uno a su habitación, no podían hacer nada más que esperar que Yuuki volviera en si.

Aidou se encontraba feliz porque la agresora de su hermana iba a ser castigada, pero triste porque, aun a pesar de todo Ruka era su amiga y no sabia cual era el sentimiento correcto.

Kain desde que llego Yuuki, él se olvido de Ruka y se sintió el tonto más importante de todos por haber malgastado su tiempo en ella, incluso recibió más afecto de Yuuki, del que mostraba Ruka.

Cuando vio la forma en que la miraba el sangre pura, decidió que lucharía por ella y luego cuando la encontró en el piso llorando se le encogió el corazón, se sentía impotente, celoso y muy enojado; quería con toda el alma ser el quien hubiera recogido a Yuuki y quedarse hasta que despertase. Pero Kaname lo hizo, lo que lo ponía más furioso e intento de buena manera poder calmarse, pero por su Yuuki el lo hizo. Se dio, cuenta de que quería, aunque le costase la vida protegerla y estar siempre al lado de ella.

Kaname, estaba que echaba humo pero, al ver el calido rostro de su hermana sonreír se olvido de todo.

-Maestro-dijo Seiren realizando una reverencia él se dio vuelta y muy serio le dijo.

-Cuida de Yuuki, cuando recupere la conciencia avísame, pero antes llama a Aidou y Kain, estaré en el despacho.-dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

* * *

**Lean el perfil, pues en face se invita ej en mi provincia a la marcha del orgullo freak!  
**

**Corto...el cap. espero no estar decepcionandolas/los pero se viene lo mejor (:p)...**

**¿Que pasara?¿Que le dira Kaname a los chicos?y¿Yuuki?  
**

**¿Que pasara con Ruka?(:O)  
**

**¡Dejen reviews!  
**

**bsos  
**

**GRACIAS x SU PACIENCIA.  
**


End file.
